Noble Titans
The Noble Titans are the members of the Titans that resisted Tzeneech and his attempts at coruption, and now protect the inhabitents of Earth in the best way they can against Chaos. There has been a growing divide among the Noble Titans as the leadership of Zeus has led them to basically ignore the intervention of Chaos and stop resisting and many of the Noble Titans have resisted this. The Noble Titans are led by the Angiris Republic and this republic controls all decisions of the Titans though recently its direction has come under question by many of the Noble Titans. The Noble Titans are centered within the Fade and the vast city of Olympas where they are basically forced to remain within as if they were to venture to far away from Olympas in the Fade the vastly superior numbers of the Demons of Chaos would leave them vulnerable. At one time all the Titans were Noble Titans, and the world moved forward in peace. This all changed when Tzeneech was manipulated by Tek the sole remaining Old One and through this his shield and became the first Chaos God. Following this the forces of Chaos and the Noble Titans battled and in the end the forces of Chaos won and used this victory to invade the Earth and try and take control but due to many factors including the reckless abandon of the forces of Chaos the mortals of the Earth were victorious allowing the Noble Titans to end the siege of Olympas and bring about the end of the war. History Criticism "We tend to be taken aback by the thought that God could be angry. how can a deity who is perfect and loving ever be angry?...We take pride in our tolerance of the excesses of others. So what is God's problem?... But love detests what destroys the beloved. Real love stands against the deception, the lie, the sin that destroys. Nearly a century ago the theologian E.H. Glifford wrote: 'Human love here offers a true analogy: the more a father loves his son, the more he hates in him the drunkard, the liar, the traitor.'... Anger isn't the opposite of love. Hate is, and the final form of hate is indifference... How can a good God forgive bad people without compromising himself? Does he just play fast and loose with the facts? 'Oh, never mind...men will be men'. Try telling that to a survivor of the Downfall of the Numeron or to someone who lost an entire family in the Fall of France. No. To be truly good one has to be outraged by evil and implacably hostile to injustice." -Karl Franz These words were spoken by Karl Franz following the collapse of the Kingdom of Bretonia inside the France region, and they have come to define the idea that many humans of Europe hold that the God or Gods of the world do not care about what happens to them. The inaction of the Titans has become seen by many as a sign of weakeness, and this has placed their efforts into trouble. The Angiris Council Main Article : Angiris Council The Titans that remain are greatly reduced from what they were once in number. With this diminishing numbers comes the outstretching of power among the survivors and the creation of weaker demi gods to replace losses. In this way many of the Titans now attempt to rule over areas that were meant to be controlled by areas that are not anymore due to the God defecting to Chaos or dying. The Titans form a council of the most powerful of their number and meet in order to decide what they should do about whatever situation should arise. Amongst the Council the main point of power is with Zeus, but his brother Hades is considerably powerful in the council as well. First Council The First Council came to an end at the End of the Titan Civil War. Second Council The Sixth Council came to an end following the Second Titan Civil War. Third Council Category:Gods Category:Titans